Nothing Matters Anymore
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Gizmo looks back on the past and doesn't tell anyone about it because he was just hatched, but still remembers through his whole life. It's very sad and sweet! Tell me that you will love it!
1. Gizmo's Issue

Nothing Matters Anymore

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Gizmo's Issue

Early morning in Pen Gu Island, Austin "Gizmo" Maverick woke up and walked around the beach, looking a little moody. He looked up at the sun and sighed sadly. He was thinking about his biological parents from California and realizes that he was in another life that he felt as if he was lost in his own world and that no one cares about him anymore.

Then, he saw Lani walking across the beach and she can realize that something was wrong with him. She asked him, "Hey, Giz. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." said Gizmo.

"Something is. Can you tell me what it is, though?" she asked.

"I'm not sure if I can talk about it. Maybe later." said Gizmo.

"Well, okay. But if you do, you could tell me, right?"

Gizmo nodded his head kinda nervously and then she walked away. He sighed softly and watched the sun go up. He leaned across the ocean, staring at his reflection and kinda felt as if he's alone. He stands up and wants to keep his sadness away from everyone else.

As he was walking across the beach, he saw Cody standing around the beach, looking at the other surfers. He smiled and covered his eyes with his flipper. He said, "Guess who?"

Cody chuckles and said, "Hey, Giz."

He uncovered his eyes and said, "Hey, bro. How's it going?"

"It's going great. How 'bout you?" said Cody.

"Okay, I guess." said Gizmo.

"So, I haven't seen you around yesterday. What's been going on?" asked Cody.

"You know, just hanging, catching some waves." said Gizmo.

Gizmo's trying to hide away from the problem from Cody, but he could already sense it. It's a brother's instinct when something's on his mind. He got completely concerned and wanted to find out what the problem was.

He asked, "Is there something that you would like to tell me?"

"No, nothing. I'm completely borderline perky. Nothing's bringing me down soon." said Gizmo.

"I'm here for you, bro. It's okay to talk to me." said Cody.

"Nothing's wrong." said Gizmo.

"Are you sure?" asked Cody.

"Positive." he answered.

"Well, okay. If you say so." said Cody.

"See you around, man." said Gizmo.

"Later."

He walked away and then Cody saw Lani coming towards him. He said, "What's up, Lani?"

"Not much. I see he's got you fooled, didn't he?" said Lani.

Cody scoffs and said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I tried telling him what's the problem this morning, but he didn't tell me what it is." said Lani.

"Really? I did the same thing, too." said Cody.

"I think something's bothering him, and yet we don't know what it is." said Lani.

"So, what are we gonna do?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but I think we'll find sooner." said Lani.

"Well, that would mean we would sneak on Gizmo when he's on his 'sadness mode', and he would talk about why he's been moody and that--" he paused, then he realized that it's a great idea for Gizmo to open up his problem, then he looked at Lani and she nodded her head to figure out the point.

Cody smiled and said, "I never thought I would say this, but I'm extremely proud to call you my girlfriend."

Lani chuckles and said, "Don't push your luck."


	2. Gizmo's Blast from the Past

Chapter 2: Gizmo's Blast from the Past

Gizmo walked around the beach and decided to take a surf. He got his board and paddle through the waves and not worry about his memory. All of the other surfers were standing in front of the waves and saw Gizmo tearing up the waves. He showed them his trick of a combination of skateboarding, snowboarding with a surfing twist. All of the penguins were completely in awe of that move.

He was having a good time and had a ginormous blast. He got off the ocean and they made some positive, yet excited comments on his move. He was feeling good about himself and then he ran into Chicken Joe and saw what Gizmo did his moves.

"Dude, that was radical!" exclaimed Joe.

"Thanks, man. I've been working on that move for... 4 years, I guess." said Gizmo.

"Where have you been hiding that move from?" asked Joe.

"I brought all of my moves when I do skateboarding and snowboarding. It's pretty cool. I've been doing it for some time." said Gizmo.

"Well, that was so cool. Have you seen Cody anywhere?" asked Joe.

"I think he's somewhere on the beach, I think." said Gizmo.

"Thanks. Love your moves."

"You're welcome!"

When sunset comes down, he comes back to Z's beach, looking for a little peace until he looks back on his almost tragic childhood of his birth. He felt completely isolated while he was reminiscing.

_Gizmo was born about 4 hours ago in San Diego, California; May 12, 1994. His biological dad was about ready to get rid of Gizmo, but his mother wouldn't allow it. She took him down and pushed him out the door and began fighting. His dad tried to beat her up, but he stopped her. She hid Gizmo in her room until she saw him._

_His dad began to punch her in the face and tried to scratch her up, but failed to reach her. Then, he saw Gizmo and decided to kill him, but she simply didn't allow it. His mom caught him and knocked him up with a dead fish with a brick inside of it. He was unconscious. _

_She held Gizmo and decided that he doesn't want him to live in a home that was completely dysfunctional environment. She put him in a basket and decided to go up for adoption. She sent him up on with another penguin and shipped her to Antarctica. It wasn't until 2 seconds that his dad began to drown her. _

Slammed back into reality, Gizmo panted heavily and remembered every memory he had from his almost short-lived birth. Tears were coming from his eyes and he started to cry for a little while. At that point, it was exactly why he didn't want to tell Cody or Lani about it.

He whispered to himself, "Where did I come from? Was I adopted or something? Somehow, it feels like-- like nothing really matters anymore. I just-- I feel like nobody really knows or cares about me."

When Lani and Z saw Gizmo feeling really broken, they can tell because he felt like crying. He was looking back on his almost childhood memory that he wishes that he would remove when he was born.

Soon, the radio began to play a song that would relate to his complete tragedy.

_Let's go back_

_Back to the beginning_

_Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned_

_Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect_

_Trying to fit a square into a circle_

_was no life_

_I defy_

_Let the rain fall down_

_And wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away_

_my sanity_

_Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

_I'm shedding_

_Shedding every color_

_Trying to find a pigment of truth_

_beneath my skin_

_Cause different_

_Doesn't feel so different_

_And going out is better_

_Than always staying in_

_Feel the wind_

_Let the rain fall down_

_And wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away_

_my sanity_

_Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

_I'm coming clean_

_Let the rain fall_

_Let the rain fall_

_I'm coming..._

_Let the rain fall down_

_And wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away_

_my sanity_

_Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm coming clean_

_I'm coming clean_

_I'm coming clean_

_Let the rain fall_

_Let the rain fall_

_Let the rain fall_

_I'm coming clean..._

_Let's go back_

_Back to the beginning_

Gizmo sighs heavily and feels as if nothing to him really matters anymore because he's been having it on his mind for several weeks and sometimes most of his life. He didn't want to tell anyone about it because he's afraid that someone will ignore it and not care about it anymore. He looks in the ocean and saw his reflection and realizes that he sees himself as a little kid. It goes to the point where he's in his emotional state and starts to feel very scared.

* * *

The song is from Hilary Duff called "Come Clean." I thought that it should match the intensity of this story.


	3. Coming out of his Shell

Chapter 3: Coming out of his Shell

Later that evening, Lani and Z went back to the beach to see Cody and tells him why Gizmo feels down, but doesn't know what it is.

Cody saw Lani and Z breathless, and realizes something's up. He asked, "What's going on, you guys?"

Trying to catch their breath, Lani said, "Something's up with him. He started crying and we still don't know what's going on."

Joe overheard what's going on with him and figures out what's wrong. He asked, "What's going on with Gizmo?"

"We're trying to figure out why was he feeling a little moody lately. He's been like that for... how long has it?" said Cody.

"Everytime I see him like this, it's been about 3 or 4 weeks." said Lani.

"What?! 4 weeks?! Why didn't he tell us sooner?" exclaimed Cody.

"I don't know." said Lani.

"Can we find out, though?" asked Z.

"Sure." said Cody.

They all rushed to the other side of the beach and when they saw Gizmo's voice starting to crack, they hid and remained silent. He said to himself, "Sometimes, I feel as if I'm not wanted and I always feel left out. It's like-- I got nobody. I don't know what to do."

He brung out his guitar and decides to sing a little song that he wrote for several years. Cody and the others overheard his singing.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were, but I walked away_

_If only I knew what I know today_

_I would hold you in my arms_

_I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done_

_Forgive all your mistakes_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I wanna call you, but I know you won't be there_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_Some days I feel broke inside, but I won't admit_

_Sometimes I just wanna hide, cause it's you I miss_

_Man, it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this_

_Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_Are you proud of who I am?_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself_

_If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that_

_I've missed you since you've been away_

_Oh, it's dangerous_

_It's so out of line to try to turn back time_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself..._

He still strummed the guitar and tears were streaming out of his face and he almost started to cry. He finished the song with his voice almost cracked, but nailed it.

_By hurting you..._

He finished the song with an emotional, peaceful riff. Cody sighed as he walked behind him and puts his flipper on his shoulder. He turned around and tried to cover his tears, because he's kinda afraid to show it.

"That was a great song, man. Wrote it yourself?" he said.

Gizmo sniffled and said, "Kinda."

"Is there something you'd tell us?" asked Cody.

Gizmo saw Lani, Z and Joe coming behind the bushes and saw that he couldn't hide away the problem any longer. He sighed and said, "I've had this nightmare for 5 1/2 weeks about my birth dad coming back for me. I couldn't talk about it because I thought that nobody would care about it anymore."

"Seriously?" asked Cody.

"Yeah, I felt completely broken at this point. I really didn't know him that much after I was sent to Shiverpool." said Gizmo.

"Why couldn't you tell us this before, kid? We would've helped you out before." said Z.

"I think I can understand what he's staying, Z. I don't know my dad, either when I was a kid. You just someone to understand how you feel, but somehow, it just feels as if it doesn't really matter anymore and it gets to a point where you feel all alone. When something's wrong, don't be afraid to tell us." said Cody.

"Yeah, Giz. You should come to us even when we're all feeling scared. Just let out your feelings. You can just cry, scream, go crazy, everything. It just feels good." said Lani.

Joe sighs and then puts his hand on Gizmo's shoulder and said, "Dude, I never understood why you felt this way. Just so you know, I feel the same way, but it doesn't bother me much. I just let it go and go on with my life."

"Yeah... what he said.... I think." said Lani.

"You guys really think so?" asked Gizmo.

"We know so, 100%. No doubt about it." said Cody.

"Thank you."

Everyone gave Gizmo a group hug. He feels as if he's been comforted by another family. Cody said, "That's an awesome song you've written. Kinda let out your personality, didn't it?"

"Yeah, I didn't want anyone to know it until today." said Gizmo.

"You've done awesome, bro." said Joe.

"I know." said Gizmo.

* * *

The song is from Christina Aguilera called "Hurt." I thought maybe I should add an emotion to the story since it was kinda cool and angsty and all that stuff.


	4. Gizmo's New Happy Ending

Chapter 4: Gizmo's New Happy Ending

The next morning, Gizmo woke up and felt completely content after last night. He looked at sun coming up and felt the wind coming through his face. He closed his eyes and felt extremely peaceful. Cody walked past him and saw his brother looking happy.

"Hey, man. You're in a good mood." said Cody.

Gizmo smiled and said, "Yeah, man. I've been feeling good just now."

"So, I guess our talk really helped." said Cody.

"Yeah, thanks to you guys." said Gizmo.

"Just remember we're all gonna be here for you, no matter what." said Cody.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was just too scared, but not anymore." Gizmo said.

"That's cool. The thing is you're feeling happy again." said Cody.

Gizmo chuckled and said, "Thanks, man."

"Wanna surf some waves with me?" asked Cody.

"Really, just you and me?" asked Gizmo.

"Sure, why not?" said Cody.

"All righty, then!" exclaimed Gizmo.

He grabbed his board and paddled down the waves. As he and Cody were surfing, the radio started to play a little song that could definitely relate to Gizmo's brotherhood with Cody.

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold _

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No, I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away_

_I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_

_Before the doors close_

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side, I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La da da da_

_La da da da_

_La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on_

_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

When Cody and Gizmo surfed through the tube, they embraced the feeling like never before. Gizmo realizes that he has family here in Pen Gu Island. With brotherhood between Cody and Gizmo, there's nothing that could break them apart.

* * *

The song is called "Keep Holding On" from my favorite Canadian punk rocker girl, Avril Lavigne. She's so awesome. I wanted to come up with a song that would match Gizmo's happy ending with this story and now I did. Tell me what you think! Is it one of the best Surf's Up fics created or what?


End file.
